particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Higher Thinking
The Union of Higher Thinking (commonly abbreviated UHT) is a centre-left political party in the State of Indrala, and the founder of Philosophers United. The party's name in the native language is 'Kumiai Jootoo Omoi'. Beliefs The Union of Higher Thinking is commonly viewed as a centre-left, socially liberal party with consistent streaks of radical environmentalism. It's flagship policies include nationalization of energy and vehicle industries and dismantling military, nuclear and intelligence industries. History Broome Era The UHT was formed in 2490, shortly following the election that year. It's leader at the time, Hugh Broome, declared the party as the 'beginning of a new leftist front in Indralan politics'. Hugh Broome brought the party uncanny success, rising to a peak of 23% of the seats in the senate, following consistent gains in all four previous elections the party had fought. In 2505, Mr. Broome usurped Kaito Hinatada to become president of Indrala, subsequently establishing the UHT as a powerful force both nationally and abroad. In 2509 the UHT embarked upon an ideological crusade against intelligence agencies and nuclear weapons, inspiring hostility from opposition parties as well as foreign nations. Following an impassioned speech, Hugh Broome resigned as leader, sending shockwaves throughout Indralan politics. Moss Era Mr. Broome was succeeded by Percy Moss, a more pragmatic leader that saw a considerable proportion of his bills pass successfully. He swifty rose to 13 successive election victories, seving as Indralan President for 31 years, the longest serving president for some time. In 2522, the UHT made history when its main antagonists, the League of Indralan Families, disbanded - making the UHT the largest party in the Indralan Senate. This lead was later consolidated in the early elections called that year. Among Mr. Moss's proudest achievements was the passing of the Indralan Bill of Rights (2524), assuring Indrala's liberal democracy would be sustained for many years to come. As well, he diffused several international disputes with the help of PCPI foreign secretary Josie Laweson. The two became Indrala's most famous foreign double-act, and both gained the respect and admiration of parties both at home and abroad. In 2545, Percy Moss resigned as leader following his loss of the Presidency. Thus began yet another era for the party under Leonard Peach. Peach Era In 2556 Mr. Peach led the party to an unprecedented level of support, peaking a 34% share in the Indralan parliament. In 2560 the party began a series of demonstrations in opposition of the new Indralan linguo-nationalist movement. Mr. Peach made a number of speeches promoting internationalism above a return to the 'old ways'. The party suffered a historic collapse in 2563, it what came to be known as the 'UHT massacre'. The party dropped from 34% to 13% overnight, prompting a period of great unrest in the party, diffused by the resignation of Mr. Peach early the next year. Mr. Peach served as leader for 18 years, equalling Mr. Broome's time in office. Snelling Era Kenneth Snelling was the next leader. Known by his friends as 'Ken' and his enemies as 'smelly', he inherited a weakened and bitter party still recovering from its defeats. His first major act was to reverse Mr. Peach's policy of non-co-operation with the SHZS, and in doing so established a new and powerful 'green alliance' between the SHZS and the UHT. Nevertheless, the SHZS's sceptic approach caused rifts in the alliance. Mr. Snelling appointed the UHT's first finance minister, Mo Neuss, to office in 2573. Mrs. Neuss at first suffered from hostility with her closest allies, most notably the SHZS. She was also the subject of a catastrophic PR disaster on the part of the PFI when they mistakedly referred to her as a man. Having established her gender, she began a series of radical spending increases she hoped would raise Indrala evermore on the world stage. In 2575 Mr. Snelling confounded his critics by resurrecting the UHT up to a staggering 28% in the Indralan Parliament. The UHT subsequently took a substantial role in the Dovani colonizations - the plans for 'New Indrala' of which were first drawn up by Mr. Snelling. By 2593, Ken had led the party for 29 long and profound years. He retired at the age of 70. Neuss Era Her name was Neuss...Mo Neuss. The UHT's first female leader was hugely popular amongst senior party officials for her economic brilliance and home-made chocolate cookies. By 2597, she was already President of Indrala - fulfilling an astounding record by the UHT, in that each and every one of its leaders had been President at least once. Mo Neuss would now lead the party into the dawn that was the 27th century. Mo Neuss' leadership was characterised in several cartoons published by the UHT to chart her journey. Bute she presided over a declining party that was crumbling at the hands of rival parties in the Indralan Senate. She stood remarkably strong however, a testament to her rock-like character. In 2608, Mo Neuss shocked the world by announcing the disbanding of the UHT, and the reformation of the party in the Banana Republic of Gaduridos. She took the decision amid whisperings in the party that the UHT had done all it could for Indrala and that Gaduridos needed it more. So, later that year, the party reappeared in Gaduridos, under the same name. The Neuss era ended however in November that year following a hostile reaction by native parties of Gaduridos, forcing the party to placate the opposition by removing its leader. Mo Neuss said she was disappointed at the reaction, however she was pleased that her former post, Finance Minister, was given back to her, and she would later preside over a monumnetal shift in Gaduridos' Budget. Kumalo Era The UHT's Gaduridos journey was to be led by Mo Neuss' deputy, Moses Kumalo. He was a gentle man, highly religious and spiritual - traits that rendered him somewhat at odds with the party's traditional secular stance. Kumalo took over the party at a difficult time, with no friends in Gaduridos and no party visibility. It was Hugh Broome all over again. Kumalo sent out hordes of policy packages aimed at igniting UHT support in Gaduridos. Among these were controversial proposals including religious and morally-conservative policies. But his party were too slow to react and the proposals were delivered and rejected quicker than an Indralan Sea Eagle. It nevertheless added to the UHT's prestige, delivering them a solid 2nd place in their first competetive elections. Kumalo followed in the wake of Percy Moss when he passed the first Gaduri Bill of Rights in 2523, a century after the great leader had passed an identical treaty in Indrala. Suddenly things began to change. Gaduridos' budget was balanced, no longer 100% communist like it had been for so long. Gaduridos' nuclear weaponry was dismantled thanks to lobbyng by the UHT. The flag was changed to remove communist insignia, even the nation's title was changed from 'Banana Republic' into 'United Republic'. All thanks in part to the UHT. In 2639, Kumalo disbanded the UHT, stating that "The party has done its will. Both Indrala and Gaduridos will now forever benefit for what we have accomplished. Live long, and prosper." Manfred Era In 2678 however, it was dicovered that Indrala had not prospered. Following the repeal of the Indralan Bill of Rights, and years of political inactivity, Randolph Manfred, the brother of former leader Moses Kumalo, re-united the six leaders under his command and resurrected the UHT back into Indralan politics. The UHT's first election was startling. Manfred led the party to a record 39% of the seats in the Indralan parliament - the biggest share ever for the party. The figures yielded were crucial for Manfred's plans to reverse several 'wrongs' done during the UHT interregnum. As it stood, the UHT could accomplish the passing of any bill with the support of just one other party. Nuclear weaponry was eliminated; a budget surplus was exploited; the Bill of Rights was reinstated - all within a few months of each other. Manfred had only been in power for two years, and he had already elevated himself to the heights of achievement enjoyed during the Moss years. The question was: having accomplished his short-term goals in the space of a few years, where would - where could he take the party now? PARTY PAGE: http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewparty.php?partyid=7725 Bold text Category:Political parties in Indrala